


Explorations

by Lullabymoon



Category: Space: 1999
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short piece of Helena/John fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explorations

Helena felt a pair of arms encircle her waist. "John."

"Well I should hope it was me you were expecting." The words were teasing and Helena smiled before she turned her head to kiss him briefly on the lips. "I'm just finishing this test. I'll only be a few minutes."

John smiled back at her. "It's just as well dinner's not ready yet. What are you doing?" He nodded towards the equipment.

"I'm just waiting on a result."

"So you're not actually doing anything?"

"Well…"

"I wouldn't be distracting you from anything vital if I did this?" John kissed below her ear.

"John!" Helena dragged out his name.

"I seem to remember you enjoyed that at our last date."

Helena smiled, her skin flushing slightly and she put the equipment she was holding down. "I did."

"It's just a pity there was no other chance for… exploration."

"A crisis wouldn't be a crisis if we could predict it."

"That it wouldn't." John pressed another kiss against her skin, lingering this time.

Helena wriggled slightly. "Not here."

"Why not? We're the only ones here." He looked around the darkened room. "And you said yourself; you're just waiting on a result." He sneaked another kiss, this time lower down her neck and scraped her skin with his teeth.

"John," Helena sighed, smiling slightly as she did. "You have a point."

"I always do," was muttered in reply against her skin and she tilted her head to give him better access.

John proceeded to kiss his way down her neck until he reached the collar of her uniform. He paused, a noise of discontent echoing deep within Helena's throat and John smiled against her skin as he felt the vibrations. He brought one hand up from her waist to her collar and waited, lips lifting from her skin as he awaited her permission.

Helena nodded her head slightly and relaxed against his chest. John's lips found their way back to her skin and his fingers curled around the zipper before slowly pulling it down. He kissed each patch of skin as it was revealed and Helena's head fell back against his shoulder, the pale expanse of her neck now completely visible.  

He continued his exploration of her skin, only stopping when the open zipper revealed the strap of her bra. His lips brushed against the material and his hand fell back to her waist, brushing her side as it went. "If only we were in my quarters already," he murmured, his teeth gently nipping at Helena's skin before moving back along her shoulder. His gaze flickered to her reflection on the monitor and he smiled when he saw her eyes closed.

Helena must have felt his smile against her skin for she asked, "Pleased with yourself?"

"Very." He still smiled against her skin.

It was a measure of Helena's enjoyment that she startled when the beep of the computer went off. Her eyes, now open, glanced over the screen and she relaxed back in John's arms.

"All good?"

"Yes. I'll just be another minute." She stretched slightly, tidying, leaving messages, all from the comfort of his arms and it was only slightly more than a minute before Helena finally put everything down and turned in his arms, smiling, "All done," and placed a kiss on his lips.

He smiled back and his hand again skimmed up her body as it travelled to shut her zipper. He pulled away and stole another kiss. "Shall we, Doctor?" He held his arm out and she linked it with hers.

"Certainly, Commander." Helena's smile was wide and they walked out of the darkened Medical bay towards dinner and further explorations.


End file.
